a grim reaper at Hogwarts
by taarke
Summary: Lord Death sends Death the Kid to hogwarts to spy on the witches and wizards to know if they are to be trusted and who the kishin eggs are. But Kid needs to hide his true identity as the grim reapers son but when Voldemort finds out about him he wants nothing more then have a grim reaper in his army. Will he get Kid or will Kid be on the Order's side and kill Voldemort?


**I was looking for Harry potter and Soul Eater crossovers but I didn't find much crossovers with Kid so I decided to make one myself. Please don't be too harsh it's my first crossover. Have fun.**

"Death the Kid your father wishes to speak you" Stein says when he enters the classroom. Kid nods and stands up, Liz and patty start to follow. "Alone, Liz and Patty please go back to your seats" Stein says. Death the Kid nods at Patty and Liz and walks to the death room. When he enters the room Death is standing there with an owl and some paper. "You called me Chiciue (honourable father)?" Kid asked. "Ah Kiddo yes I did" Lord Death said in his happy voice. "You are going to join Hogwarts!" he said. "What?" Kid asked: "What's Hogwarts?"  
"That's a school for witches and wizards"  
"Witches?! They are our worst enemies I can't go to the same school"  
"That's where you're wrong"  
"Huh?"  
"The witches and wizards at Hogwarts are different"  
"They are?"  
"Yes, the witches and wizards in Hogwarts fight against Dark wizards and witches"  
"Then why do I need to go to their school?"  
"I need you to spy on them because it doesn't matter how much we want to but we can't trust them all. There are some that say that there is an evil wizards Tom Riddle or Voldemort and others say that Dumbledore is the evil. Either way you need to investigate and take all the Kishin eggs and see if they are worth our trust" Death smiled at his son. "Of course father" Kid said. "Okay now let's fill your subscription" Death took a pen and started writing. "Name? Easy, Death the Kid." Lord Death started.  
"Name father? We can't give them my real name"  
"I don't think they speak Japanese so just put, Shinigami-sama" Kid suggested.  
"Name mother? You don't have one but if people ask your say that she was a witch but that she died while giving you birth" Lord Death said and Kid nodded.  
"Job father? Mayor + business man because getting souls and turning weapons in Death scythes and stuff is business isn't it?"  
"Nationality? American"  
And after all the information they needed Lord Death gave the letter to the owl. "Now just wait for an answer" and with that Kid was dismissed. When Kid entered the class he was thinking really deep. "What if those witches and wizards found out that he was Lord Death's son?" Kid thought. "Kid I know what's your new mission but you can't tell anyone" Stein whispered when I walked past him. "okay Professor" I whispered. "Hey what did Lord Death need?" Liz asked. "Oh just some Grim Reaper business" Kid said and started following the less again.

88888888

After a few days Kid had to go back to the death room. "Hey Kiddo guess what? You're accepted!" Lord Death smiled (That was what Kid thought thanks to the masker) "Go to the your class room and get Professor Stein. "You two are going to buy your school supplies".  
"Uhm father we forgot that I don't have magic"  
"Yes you do"

"As a grim reaper you have magic abilities"  
"I don't know how I can do magic accept calling you and summoning my skateboard"  
"Yes but the school where you're going to use wands so that won't be any problem"  
"A wand?"  
"Yes I'll make you one because you can't go to a store there because we don't want any one finding out about you now don't we?"  
"No father"  
Lord death took some hair from him and Kid and made the wand: "Nothing is stronger than Grim Reaper magic" Lord death smiled and gave Kid his wand. It was black with skulls on it AND it was Symmetrical!  
"Now go get Stein and buy your school supplies"  
Kid nodded and went to the class. "Stein Lord Death asks you for the mission he told you about this morning" Kid said and saw all the students looking at the wand in his hand. He quickly hid it behind his back and Stein moved to the door. "Class dismissed for the rest of the day" and with that he and Kid walked/rolled away.

All the students were talking about the sudden free days, most were happy but Liz and Patty found it weird that they didn't know about anything and that it all was so secretly and that weird thing Kid hid behind his back. "I've never seen something like that stick Kid had but it must be important because other way Kid wouldn't hide it and have it with him" Maka said thinking. "Kid will tell us eventually won't he?" Patty said and Liz nodded, he'll tell us when he's back from getting Stein.

Kid and Stein were walking to in Daigon Ally and they were just out of Gringotts and every goblin spoke to him with sir and was clearly afraid, but who wouldn't be if you saw a Grim reaper. And his father also had much money it was almost the whole Death Room. Now they were walking to a robes shop. Kid got his robes but he couldn't buy a tie because he wasn't sorted yet. When they walked to the broom shop Kid gulped: "I would rather fly on my board" Kid said to Stein. "I know but you have to learn how to ride a broom" Kid nodded and they went inside to the counter. "Hello is the order for Death the Kid ready?" Stein asked and the woman behind the counter went to the back of the store to come back with an expensive looking broom. "this one is really rare and really expensive so I hope you can pay" the woman said. "Of course here you go" Kid said and gave the woman more money than needed: "Keep the change" and with that Kid and Stein went out the shop. "You do know that was too much money" Stein asked and Kid nodded. "I just wanted to get out that shop as fast as possible" Kid said and Stein laughed: "Let's get your books before I fry any witches because I'm starting to lose my patience" Kid nodded and they bought all his stuff before going back to Death city.  
When they arrived Lord Death was waiting for Kid. "Let's get some sleep Kiddo tomorrow is an Quidditch match and the day after that is your departure day but you need to promise you'll call me as soon as possible and as much as possible without any one finding out" Death said. Kid placed the books and broom and wand in the Death room and walked to his manor to get some sleep. When he entered Liz and Patty were clearly waiting for him. "Kid where were you?" Liz asked. "In the death room but excuse me now I need to get some sleep" and with that he walked to his room before collapsing on his bed to let sleep take over.

88888888

The next day Kid stood up early then normally and went to the Death room. "Ah Kid I informed the minister of magic that you'll come to watch Quidditch to get used to the magic world, he's the only one who knows about your true identity" Death said. Kid took his wand and placed it in his belt (I know he doesn't were a belt but imagine he does and that it is black of course). "I'm ready to go" Kid said and Stein came in the room. "While you watch the match I'll talk to the minister of magic" Kid nodded at Stein. "Well what are you still doing here? Go and have fun I'll see you two tonight." Death waved them goodbye and Stein and Kid went to a porky that Death had. When they arrived at the camping spot everywhere they looked were witches and wizards and tents. Stein walked to a man and asked him the tent that was reserved for Stein and Kid. When the man showed them the tent and they went inside they gasped sometimes you gotta love magic. Kid and Stein settled in and Kid went outside to get some fresh air. "Sorry" a girl said when she ran into him. He turned around to see a redhead girl followed by a girl with brown bushy hair. "It's okay" Kid said politely. "I'm Ginny Weasley and that is Hermione Granger" Ginny said. "I'm Death the Kid" Kid said. "That's a strange name" Hermione said. "And Hermione isn't?" Kid asked. "I haven't heard about a Death the Kid what's your family name? Are you a pureblood halfblood or muggle born?" Ginny asked. "A what?" Kid asked. "He's probably a muggle born" Hermione said. "What's a muggle born?" Kid asked. "That's someone with magical abilities and with muggles or normal people as parents" Hermione explained. "Oh I'm not a muggle born" Kid said. "You aren't?" Ginny asked. "NO my mom is a witch" Kid said remembering what his father said. "Are you a halfblood? Muggle and witch as parents?" Ginny asked. "My father is a grim reaper and has magical abilities so I guess I'm a pureblood" Kid thought. "No my father has magical abilities too so I guess that makes me a pureblood" Kid said. "Then why didn't you know those names?" Hermione asked and at that moment Stein came out of the tent. "What's going on here?" He asked. "Is that your father?" Ginny asked. "No I work for his father but what's going on?" Stein asked. "They're wondering why I don't know the word Pureblood or muggle born or halfblood" Kid said.  
"Well that's obvious isn't it. Those girls are form Britany and you're from America we use different names" Stein lied. "Oh you're American?" Ginny asked with big eyes. "Yes" Kid just said. "Now we must go Kid we can't let the minister of magic wait too long" Stein said. "The minister of magic?" Hermione gasped. "uhm yes?" Kid said. "You mean THE minister of magic? You're sitting with him? You must be from an important family" Hermione gasped. "Well my father is quit important but we really need to go now" Kid said and with that he and Stein walked away.

Ginny stared after them. "OMG he can sit with the minister of magic!" she yelled. "Yes" Hermione said. And when she watched them go away she saw that Stein guy carrying a letter from Hogwarts with Kid's name on it. "And he's going to Hogwarts I saw his letter" Hermione said. "Omg we must tell father so that he could do some research." Ginny said and that ran to their tent. "Dad, Dad, dad" Ginny yelled running inside. "What's wrong Ginny?" Her father asked. "Do you know someone with the name Death the Kid?" she asked.  
"NO honey why?"  
"We just met him and he's a pureblood from America and he can sit with the minister but I haven't heard about a Death the Kid before and he never gave us his last name"  
"I don't know anything about a pureblood named Death the Kid" her father said.  
"And it doesn't matter because we have a game to catch!" Ron yelled.

Kid and Stein arrived at the lounge from the minister. "Welcome come in come in" the minister said looking nervous. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Kid said politely. "Oh no the pleasure is all mine" the minister shook Kid's hand. "Well then I guess you never saw Quidditch?" he asked and Kid shook his head. "Well then why don't you take a seat?" the minister asked and Kid smiled seeing that there were eight seats. At that moment a man and boy walked in. They both had platinum blonde hair and cold grey eyes. "Oh Mr. Malfoy welcome" the minister smiled glad that he isn't alone with Kid anymore. "Draco this is Death the Kid" the minister said to Draco. Draco took a step towards Kid and narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Stein why don't you meet Mr. Malfoy?" the minister asked. Stein nodded and whispered in Kid's ear: "If something's wrong just yell and I fry them all. Believe me I would love to do that" Kid smirked and Stein went to talk to the minister and Mr. Malfoy. Kid walked to the eight seat and sat down while Draco sat down next to him. Finally Draco opened his mouth: "Pureblood, Halfblood or mudblood?" Draco asked. "Mudblood don't you mean muggle born?" Kid asked surprising Draco. "You're a mudblood aren't you? And yes that's the same" Draco said with disgust in his voice. "Oh you wish I was a mudblood don't you? Well too bad for you cause I'm a pureblood" Kid smirked. "Aren't you just saying that to make me not hate you" Draco asked. "Oh no Draco Malfoy He really is a pureblood" The minister quickly said not wanting to have the grim reaper after him because he would let someone bully his son. "Oh good, I'm Draco Malfoy, also a pureblood" Draco said. "Death the Kid" Kid just said and he looked at a huge field. "Why is it so high? How can the people on the highest seats see what will happen?" Kid asked. "Quidditch is in the air they fly on brooms you know? Did you live in a cave for the past few years?" Draco asked. "No but I never saw Quidditch, I don't think they play Quidditch in America" Kid answered. "Oh you're form America?" Kid nodded and at that moment the players flew in the field and Kid gasped he had to fly on his broom like that? Maybe if he instead of sitting on the broom stood then he could use it just like his skate board. Stein sat down next to Mr. Malfoy and the minister announced the match to begin.  
After the match they all said their goodbyes (The minister shacking when he came to Death the Kid because he's the only one who knows that he's a grim reaper) Kid and Stein went to their tent when they bumped into a boy. "I'm truly sorry" Kid said politely. "KID! How are you did you enjoy the match?" Ginny asked. "Yes it was incredible but I don't really get why they need to score with that one ball if the one that catches the snitch the winner is" Kid said. "If you catch the snitch you get 150 points but if your team has 50 points and you catch the snitch you have 200 points but if the other team has 210 points you still lose" Ginny explained. "Now I get it thanks" Kid said.  
"Uhm I don't wanna be rude but who are you? The boy asked. "I'm Death the Kid Hermione, Ginny and I met before the game". "You're that mystery guy that no one knows anything about?" the boy asked. "RONALD!" Ginny yelled. "Well I guess we need to go get some sleep" Stein quickly said and he and Kid went to their tent.  
Kid and Stein quickly went to bed while all the others were partying and suddenly there was a hard bang and many screams. "What's that?" Kid asked and he and Stein quickly ran out of the tent. A man with a mask grabbed Kid from the ground to throw him away. "Kid!" Stein yelled and he used his soul wavelength. The man dropped Kid and fell to the floor squirming in pain. "Let's get out of here" Kid said seeing hundreds masked men coming. Kid summoned Beelzebub and Stein and him used it to fly away. When they landed they made sure no one saw them as Kid used his hand signs to call his father. When Lord Death picked up they told that they were sure there was someone that wanted to destroy everyone after that Lord Death broke the connection so that they could go home. But little did the three of them knew that someone heard everything. No not someone something a snake to be precise.

 **This is a stupid chapter but I had a writer's block in the middle and I didn't know how to type it out but don't worry the next chapter will be better (I hope)**


End file.
